


Alex's Bitch

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [7]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: A little comfort which comes a bit at the ending, Abandoned Building, Alpha Alex, Alpha Alex Kralie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Parenting, Beta Jay, Beta/Omega, Between Jay and Tim which doesn't play a big part in it, Biting, Breeding, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Established Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hotel Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Medication, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Omega Timothy "Tim" W., Omega Verse, One-Sided Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Hospitalization, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Social Anxiety, Social Commentary, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, dark characters, kind of, may be out of character, omega tim, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: “... Jay?! Jay, where are you?! T-this?! This isn’t funny?! I!? I know you’re here...?!”Why does this shit always have to happen to him and to the people he cares for who doesn't deserve any of this said shit"... You really are mines, Tim. Mines and mines only, got that...?"Now he was stuck in a messy bond with someone that isn't in his right mind right now against his will."... Oh shit. What did Alex even do to you...?"But maybe he can get through it like he done before with everything else.As you read this work which I hope is okay, not only that make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you wish





	Alex's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally going to be much more shorter and in my Creepypasta Omegaverse Short Stories but with myself, I went a little overboard and now this is what came out of it. Also, I hope I've gotten things right with it but if there's anything wrong do tell me so, I can try my best to change it

Why does this shit always have to happen to him and to the people he cares for who doesn't deserve any of this said shit then what was Jay even thinking when doing this pointless and rather dangerous game of pursuit with a literal mad man? All the while there was some faceless eldritch being wearing a finely. The male Omega couldn’t ever understand his Beta’s antics all that well but he was always going to be there for the other since they do only have each other since everyone else was gone or gone crazy. It made him extremely upset to the point that all this had been entirely his fault and that he should’ve never allowed another living person into this messed up twisted shit that was his life. But that was too late now as he tried desperate to finding the other man who’s gone off to find a certain whack job then a man that gone off the rails for quite some time. 

“... Jay?! Jay, where are you?! T-this?! This isn’t funny?! I!? I know you’re here...?!” Tim yells out as he expected to simply hear Jay to return with a response wanting to know why he was here and that he was fine. Then there it was; sounds of a gun firing rang loudly in his ears which left the poor man to immediately stiffen out like a brick wall. Unable to move he just simply stood there like the living undead until he would soon find himself feeling another presence behind his own that gotten his muscles to spasm slightly in response. Now the frightened male was able to turn around however it wasn’t quickly enough to his favor when the other person knocked him down to the ground on his back. A pained gasp came from the fallen as he tried to get up again but couldn’t when a foot was harshly placed on his back to stop him. 

A gun was aimed directly point blank at his face that was written with horror that any moment now he’ll be shot right then and there by the other man who up to now had never really shown any great care or even much remorse to him or anyone else in particular. “... Stop right there or I’ll surely shoot you, point blank...” There it was that deep, scratchy tone of voice coming from the male who was such an intimidating person especially now more so due to the recent events who was nonetheless a full blooded Alpha speaking scared him the most just as much to who he knew who it belonged to as he began to squirm. “... I wouldn’t even dare hesitate. I will do the same with you like I did with him...” And there won’t be no form of hesitance in his eyes that the Omega underneath him couldn’t even see due to the glasses and the sun reflecting off the lens. So, Tim couldn’t see where the old film director standing above him was staring at since he wasn’t any longer looking down at him and rather in a totally different direction. It sent all the bad knowing feelings to wiggle uncomfortably at whatever thought that was possibly popping up in his head. 

“... J-just. Just get off me, you freak...” Tim growled yet soon after embarrassingly enough squeals like a little pig once feeling the butt of the gun hit him across the face then a little prick at his side.  

“Hurts like hell, huh you Omegan slut? I’ll show you your place that you will never forget it” Never had the said Omega to that response look so badly confused and possibly even scared shitless about what it could’ve meant for him. Although it did hurt, painfully so as he slowly raises his hand up to his easily bruised cheek, he felt more pain coming from somewhere else. A place that he didn’t expect to be feeling much of anything like it from until his next heat cycle and he had made sure he had that always on his mind. So, by his immense befuddlement over the matter and the other’s smug look that knew much more then it let on which gotten the Omega to curl up a little. Confusion was riling him up alongside the anger to the fear as he tries to turn around on his stomach but couldn’t when feeling a sudden piercing pang in his groin that had him balling up his fists. 

“... W-what did you do t-t-to me…? How d-did you know I. I was an Omega?” He weakly asked. 

“Hm, how did I know? I know everything about you and anything else. Much more then you who don’t even know the pains to your own heat? That’s just fucking pitiful, ain’t it?” The way the other spoke in that now calmer voice gotten Tim to still, “But all I did truthfully now is that I induced your heat to come a little prematurely with this in my possession” A hand was outstretched towards the dark haired male where he saw it open up to reveal a small needle that had small, not even too noticeable droplets to a pink liquid inside it. Whatever it was couldn’t be good when yet another surge through his now tensing body that spasmed every time he felt the Alpha’s presence. “Now you’re too weak and vulnerable to go help your worthless boyfriend or whatever sick shit you guys are. A Beta, really who right now is stupidly enough bleeding to death in the next room because you were too late” Too late was repeated over and over in his head where he could’ve done something to help the one remaining friend that was right there by his side. Fuck, he was really a horrible friend and a worse off boyfriend to the man that did have his own issues to deal with but still he could've done something anything to keeping him safe. It made him feel like shit to that he knew the other standing above knew he was experiencing guilt when his scent that grown overpoweringly like the fresh treats coming from the over turned into the bitter smells that were moldy breads, eggs and over all nasty smoke.  

It was a sickening smell that even Tim had to pretty much admitted left a bad taste in his mouth every time he took a quick whiff. Hell, he didn’t even know how in the world Jay handled such a smell being emitted from him during a time that he didn’t like to further explain about even when the other said it was alright. When that revolting scent came the first time around it had occurred when in the predicament, he’s in currently his heat came unexpectedly in the middle of some local Walmart in town that was near their current hotel at the time. Surely, he was very embarrassed over the whole ordeal when everyone mostly total strangers gawking at him like he was some juicy piece of meat then what didn’t help was an oblivious Jay staring at him with a confused look. In a matter being around three to five minutes be more exact even if for himself felt to being an eternity to him simply standing there like a deer caught in the headlights with sweat dripping off his forehead as security officers to the place lead Jay and him who was close to suffering from an Omega-drop then to that thankfully didn’t to a safer location. 

_‘I’m so sorry, Tim. God damn... I didn’t even know that that would happen and that you. You were an Omega...’ Jay went on to begging for his forgiveness for his nonhelpful ways and obliviousness as well asking various questions being why he didn’t tell him to his secondary gender._  

_‘... It's fine, m-man. All good, aren’t we so, let's just leave, ‘kay...?’ They been given a protection shield basically to their car by the officers who were both older Betas that can sadly, no longer smell his heat-stricken self. It was a good thing they didn’t as anyone in a five something mile distance that had a good sense of smell can easily smell him_ _and_ _if_ _an_ _Alpha go into rut, Beta to wrinkle their uppity noses in disgust and Omegas to go into heat themselves that would cause a horrible travesty for everyone. Yet another that got to be like the millionth time Tim would receive a guilty conscious over another matter that he knows he couldn’t control even if he tried with scent blockers and medication. ‘... A-and don’t apologize, Jay...’ Once they’re inside the car he lets out a tired, quite heated breath when only alone with the Beta he slowly considered his only friend for the time being since everyone else he knew like Brian for example was gone, ‘... I_ _shoulda_ _told y-you this by now instead o-of acting like it was nothing to even be worried about in the first place...’ Shame was what drove him to hide his nature from everyone around him even his own boyfriend who most likely than not wouldn’t give a damn if he was an Omega or not since he loved him for himself, right? Although he wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if the other was a tad upset with him keeping such a secret to himself that involved something so important needed to be told between two partners._  

_‘You shouldn’t have been worried of telling me something like this? It's not like I would’ve been immediately turned off by it?’ Soon the car started up as Jay buckled up along with helping him as well with his seatbelt since he was too badly shaken up to do it on his own. Clearly humiliation was on his face mostly his body too that had the worst case to the tremors that never happened often other than when he was either having a bad coughing fit or inching to having a seizure. ‘... I’m not. Not at all, Tim. Why would I even? It’s you and even if I didn’t expect it to even be you. I’ll like you as who you are even when you hidden such a thing like that from me’ There was obvious sadness and betrayal in the other man’s voice though he couldn’t really tell too much at that time being when his mind was cloudy with deprived thoughts. Said thoughts that contained the driver besides him doing quite naughty things to him who now only turned his gaze to the street ahead when driving the slightly beat up car. A quickly shake to his head in order to get rid to the awful way he was thinking about his boyfriend was made that didn’t help too much in his favor when being in a dizzy state._  

_Once they returned back to the hotel, they at the time currently called him Tim with the help from the other weakly stumbled back into the room. His body felt like it was set aflame with bugs beforehand shoved deep within his skin still alive and crawling with their multitude of itchy legs. A burning itchy feeling that no matter how the now outed Omega tried to ease the uncomfortable sensation happening mostly in his groin area that desperately needed attention. Dark eyes contrasted immensely to the one staring down at him with concern turned upwards with total desperation to the man that gotten him to take off some of his clothing then laying on his back on the mattress that creaked loudly with the added weight. Right now, he couldn’t have cared less if he was being an embarrassment to his boyfriend as he shakily wraps his arms around the others slumped shoulders._  

_‘... J-Jay. I n-need you...’_  

An experience for the two being that it was their first time doing something more than holding hands, sharing a bed doing nothing with each other, and giving a quick peck on the lips. It was what many will say happens to a couple in a new relationship where they were both highly awkward and unsure how to even start. Jay was much worse in some sense as he didn’t want to hurt Tim who he was so deep in this sudden heat endeavor that he was almost completely out of it. But in the end to it they were all huddled up in a clearer state on the messy, bodily sweats and whatnot covered the bed entirely that the previous incident left their minds. Although it didn’t leave Tim’s really which the memory had remained to lingering aimlessly in the darkest pit to his mind where he was left even up to recently about his awful, deceptive nature. 

“... You really are a liar, aren’t you?” 

Then he was shaken out from his day dreaming to that wonderful little mistake that started all so horribly when hearing Alex’s voice, “W-what?” 

“What? You didn't hear me the first time or are you just playing stupid with me now?” A hand went on to roughly gripping onto his dark locks. “All I said was that you’re a LIAR. All Omegas are and you’re the prime example of it. If you all didn’t lie about who you are and what’s your purpose around here the world wouldn’t be so shitty around here for you” The hand pulled back still holding on to the Omegan man’s hair who had to arch his back in order to compensate to the stiff position. Only right thing that was currently spewing out the other’s mouth was that being to the lowest secondary genders; Omega he didn’t get much rights anywhere making his reason to hiding his nature all the more reasonable even when his own boyfriend thought it made him a little too secretive for his good. “... And you’re the worst. You had all what gone down around us allowed it to happen by your lies. Now, I’m only making sure that everything goes back to normal one way or another...” Soon a second hand that wasn’t gripping on to Tim’s hair moved the gun to a holder placed on the owner’s side as it goes over to the buttons of the flannel worn by him. Eventually it went on to unbuttoning every single one until the flannel was left undone and showing the bare stomach unprotected to the cold air around the pair. 

“... Alex?! W-what are y-you doing…?!?!” He feverishly called out upon tensing up once a hand ran all over his way too hot chest then to his stomach. 

Next thing he knows is to be yanked back where he can shiver as he cranes his eyes over to see Alex open his mouth to whisper something in his ear, “Shut up. Relax, okay? That’s all you got to do for me?” It didn’t fell all that great being in such close proximity to the Alpha especially more so as his pre-heat was creeping on him any second now go into full blow heat. “And exhale for me, Tim. I know you aren’t that fucking skinny” The other man scolds him while making him rather forcibly relax his tensed muscles to reveal his soft, plump stomach that continued to shy away from the cold hand’s touch. So many things were rushing through his head frantically on what Alex was even thinking to doing with him with the gun not trained on his head any longer which meant that he was not going to be killed on the spot like he originally thought earlier on. “Good. Good boy, you are. A little hesitant and overall defiant but that’s going to change when I’m done with you. You know how hard it was to find you guys but stupid old Jay done it. He had to follow me and make it so much easier and now I finally caught you, huh?” A honey sweet tone came from the male crouched behind him that leaned way too close to him for his liking like he had some ulterior plans. 

Rope was next tightly wrapped around his wrists were what told Tim that what was going on wasn’t exactly good for him. Like anyone else with half a mind filled of common sense he had begun to struggle in the man’s grip who tried to make sure the rope was secured tightly enough. “F-fuck?! Shit, what a-are you doing?! G-get it and yourself a-away f-from me?!” The dark-haired male loudly yells, all the fight he had was slowly slipping away from his grasp once he felt a second or was it a third heat wave pass through him. All that he gotten in response from the other that he didn’t ever thought to consider a friend too much just shoved him face first into the stone floor below with harsh force. Nothing was ever going to be working in his favor whenever another stinging sensation pinches his groin or the other man rudely tying his hands together then moving them up above his head. 

All the while Alex had turned him over onto his back so they can be facing one another where he had that smug, shit eating smirk plastered on his face. It wasn’t a nice look on the guy Tim must admit as he kept wiggling himself away from the man that stood up from previously crouching above him. “... Don’t move, Tim, I know you wouldn’t like the consequences to your actions if you tried to run away from me?” Whatever quote unquote actions that the other warned him about if he tried to escape couldn’t be too bad. Anyways what can that tall, lanky fucker can even do to him since even if an Omega now forced into his heat, he had much more meat and muscle then he. However, that’s the point as he was in preheat that any moment can turn into something much more and the other had a gun in a holder at his side so, he couldn’t defy the other until it was the right time to act. 

“... H-hmph...?!?” 

Least thing he had at all expected was to be firstly, tugged by the collar to his flannel then right on after be moved towards the other man in to a tooth clattering kiss. It hurts immensely as he attempted to pull back but to only be met with a threatening, predatory growl that left him to submissively whimper. How the other was able to handle himself when near a heat-stricken Omega like himself for so long was beyond amazing despite being what others will say about him a natual born Alpha was totally from what he originally thought about the man. “Y-yeah. Act that way with me, you fucker...” Alex lowly hisses in Tim’s ears resulting in yet another tense shiver, “... Act like an Omegan slut with me. That’s all you guys are to me. Things to be used and enjoy the feeling given to them by their Alphas or hell anyone for that matter because they’re only ever worthless, knot wanting whores like yourself” Spiteful hate kept being spat at the Omega in question breathlessly panting once the forced make out session was finished and done between the two. “I’m going to change that about you among other things that you already know. The lying and deception. Whatever that’s undesirable to people especially me” Terror washes over Tim’s pale face as he digs his feet into the concrete floor in yet another weak attempt to get free. 

“... A-Alex... Whatever plans you h-have for me I-isn't right, y’know? So, h-how about this we can forget about t-this little incident, r-right now. I g-go get Jay and you c-can go fffucking back with t-that abomination with n-no face, okay? I won’t h-hold it too much up against you o-or anything since you’re n-not in the best of minds so, h-how about it?” The slurred rambling wasn’t the best way to handling the situation at hand with him currently not in a great mental and worse off physical state due to his heat. 

“Oh, I got plans for you. You may not like them but what can you even do, huh? You’re vulnerable like I want it to be and now able to mold to my whims” 

Plans that Tim did not like one single bit as he stares back with wide eyes awhile kept scooting back away from the other man. Dangerous position the shorter Omega was in with the always hot-headed Alpha with all the so-called knowledge and smarts should at least know better when pulling something out from his back pocket. It was an extremely sharp instrument seen often enough in the kitchen, not here in the abandoned building they were in that only cuts various different foods instead to what it may be used being human flesh; his own that quivered at the idea. The smarts weren’t going to be used presently it appears as Alex steps closer to him next bending down to his level and securing him still on the floor. “C’mon m-man. This I-isn't good what you’re d-doing... P-please” What a sight for any beholder, really it was to see Tim, himself actually begging for the big, mighty Alpha to stop. 

“Beg for me, Tim, pitifully beg. Although it won’t change anything. I’m going to simply carve something in your flesh firstly, maybe my name perhaps?” Soon the knife slowly where the tip now touched the Omega’s stomach, “So, don’t you dare try anything or I’ll make sure the pain gets so much worse for you” 

“... A-argh?! Alex, g-gah ssstop I-it...?!” Tim cries out when the knife started to sliced up, down, then what he can feel everywhere else at his flesh in an agonizingly slow manner. Eventually glossy eyes watering with bubbly tears up gotten enough courage to take a glance at the other male who didn’t even bother to care if he was hurting when continuing to writing a little message on his gut. “... What a-are you trying t-to do…?!” 

“Shush. I don’t want you to waste your voice yelling at something so minuscule. Save it for later for me” A sly, unsettling grin grew on the taller male’s face when returning to look back at Tim, “I’m only carving in my name. Tells anyone else who you belong to. No one else but me” 

All the blood drained out his body upon hearing those words leave the Alpha’s lips which quirked into an ugly, way too toothy smile. In the next minutes lasting for pretty much for freaking ever came and went as Tim squirms at the blood was dripping off from his injury. “Please A-Alex, why are y-you doing this to m-m-me for?” Tim weakly begs, already becoming a highly emotional wreck due to his heat leaving his body spasming every time it felt the other man ‘accidently’ brush up on him. Dear god how his body would react by the simplest things that Alex would do to him in a spiteful way to teasing him like a stereotypical slutty Omega he was in the other’s eyes. “Stop I-it, let me g-go... I n-need to get t-to Jay” Right again he pleads helplessly to be allowed to be set free from his rope binds in order to see how his boyfriend was fairing with most presumably a bullet wound. 

The knife was pulled back and tossed over to the sidelines that be quite the hazard, “See, I’m all done but not entirely with you quite yet” Hands lazily swings up in the air before going back to lift Tim up from the ground so, he can get a better look at the cuts made at his skin. “Want to see? It stings, yes but it's not permeant as to not worry your little head about it too badly? I will make something a bit more so later one if you behave perfectly for me?” Alex leans awfully close, hand pulling the obviously terrified Omega near him so he be able to duck his head in the crook of the brunette's neck. Nibbles were made and turned easily into turned to harsher bitemarks that was dangerously close to making such a permeant mark on his neck that would never be taken off. It would mark him as the other man’s mated Omega or to be precise a legal breeding bitch to his ex ‘friend’ who wasn’t in the best state of mind. “... W-w-would you like to see what I done? I know you like it. Not know but soon you’ll love it” Breathlessly Mr. Mighty Alpha Alex pulled away from previously doing further artwork of giving noticeable hickeys ranging from the lightest pink to a painful dark purplish red to force him up more in order to see the carving.  

_‘Alex’s Bitch’_  

Crudely written and if he didn’t know any better, he had a hard time even reading the freaking thing. 

“Not so bad, huh” Alex said like he was actually proud of his handywork that for the Omega wouldn’t wear away any time soon, “Now I want you to get on your hands and knees” 

“N-no. No, I won’t” He knew where this was going and was no longer going to play some cheesy victimized role that was often been given to people like him. If he allowed the other man; an Alpha nonetheless take and do whatever he pleases with him he must simply just be a walking door mat for everyone else. “I have s-someone else, J-Jay, y’know that. I never l-liked you from the start o-of this and never w-w-will...” Both hands although shaking and bound by rope annoyingly rubbing at his wrists though was able to push himself up amazingly as he rushed to get on to his feet. It bewildered the other man where it looked like he thought that him being an Omega in heat be totally defenseless but nope, he was trying his hardest to put up a god fight. Once steading himself on the ground without daring to looking behind his shoulder he started to run in the opposite direction of the Alpha towards the faint smell that he knew full on well came from one person alone that was most likely close to slipping past his fingers to joining the cold hands owned by death. 

It wasn’t only the scent of the Beta slowly growing all the fainter that unsettled him the most but the more powerful smell that was dominating its way through the proxy’s hot, sweaty skin. As he had entered a neighboring room to find the Beta, he was met with that scent again that was only coming from one other person where he takes one glance behind his shoulder. Behind him no shocker there was the Alpha not entirely running after him but following him with a quicker pace than the usual speed walking. The look on the man’s face got him to stiffen and almost cower back into submission however that was only caused by his heat getter the better at him and his mind. In the midst to the worried glances at the other man, speed walking getting faster from the Alpha, and lastly, his stumbling not being to any real help to him when he hears the weak, pained groans fill his ears nearby. 

“Jay, I. I’m here?! P-p-please be al-?!” Once about to enter the room he was soon tackled down to the ground in one swift manner that he made an off sound in response. “N-no?! No?! Let m-me go, Alex?! I need t-to be there for h-him...?!” His voice screeches out when moving his bound hands in front of him as he attempted to drag himself away from the one now sitting on his back. Another prick to his skin this time to the neck was made for a second time with the sound of a second needle falling to the ground beside him. Again, he felt another twinge of painful heat come through him mostly in his groin and now much worse this time around when those surges came at a quicker speed once feeling his body press up on the other man. “... Stop?! J-just... let. Let m-me get t-to Jay?!” Next thing to occur was for him to be smacked across the back of his head while his pants worn was to be yanked down with brute force.   

Angered scent to an Alpha immediately stinks up his nose where his Omegan side allowed him to weakly whimper, “I thought I’ve told you to behave for me? This isn’t the road I wanted to go down and allow it happen to you but you’ve made your own fucking stupid choice. I’m not going to go easy on you much anymore” Tim was swiftly turned around on his back as he was barely able to see properly the laid down form of another in the next room. “... And what’s worse is that you’re practically allowing yourself to be seen by the dumbass? Allow your quote unquote boyfriend see you getting your damn tight ass getting taken by an Alpha” Rough, cracking hands forced Tim’s lower half up and his shivering uncovered legs apart where it can be better seen the huge amount of slick heavily dripping out that was being produced that emitted such an intoxicating smell to it. Bubbly, watery tears were forming first in the corners of his puffy eyes as he feverishly shakes his head; trying to remain calm which was failing miserably when fingers pop inside his hole that instantly clenched around them. “Relax, Tim, relax for me. This won’t be all that bad for you if you give up” An undignified squeal left his parted lips when a hand tightly wrapped around his once limp cock, slowly starting to pump and to his horror was stiffening in reaction. As it slowly quickens its slug pace, he was made to keep direct eye contact with the other man that glared back at him with all his hate to hidden deprived lust. 

“N-no? No?!” He loudly cries out, tears streaming down his dark red, puffy cheeks badly fogging up his vision. 

“Shut up. Just fucking relax for me once now or are you going to keep acting like a bitc...” 

Whatever was bluntly said to the crying shorter male by the Alpha was slowly tuned out with a static sensation filling up the Omega’s head. It didn’t need to be heard anyways as Tim would’ve wailed even more by it when acting stereotypical weak, fragile victimized Omega often horribly fetishized by the perverted society around him. A sickening heavy pit is formed in his stomach which the emptiness in his head made him quite loopy right now where he feels himself growing weak with fever. This wasn’t a good sign he knows yet was left unable to handle, Alex knows but chooses to insensitively ignore anyone else can tell he was going what many Omegas in his traumatizing position goes through every single day. Omega-drop it was named and he had only endured it a few times before his first ever when he was a young child at the hospital with an unknown Alpha guard. 

_‘...Bitch!’_  

_A small bare foot kicks directly into the much, much older man’s groin who once previously shoved a lone young male Omega child down a hallway towards a small closet holding cleaning items like the mops and brooms. It wouldn’t have been this way if the elder kept his distance away from the reckless boy who often says he sees an imaginary tall man in the dark shadows dressed in black with no face but he merely thought because of that no one would believe the child’s lying mouth. ‘G-get away?! Stay a-away?!’ A squeaky child voice pierces at his overly sensitive eardrums that already had enough hearing issues in his life to not be bearing this right now as he softly rubs at the spot. Hurts less then when he drops to the ground after that surprisingly hardy kick to his most prized possessions once slowly hardening upon sniffing that young flesh beside him now went limp in his shaking hands. Be a while before he felt that stinging pain go away where he makes a low, intimidating growl to the boy clawing at the locked door._  

_‘Now kid... That was really... f-fuck, uncalled for...’_  

_It was really called for as he was about to do the absolute unthinkable to a small, quite vulnerable child that had already went through enough in his short yet still troublesome lifespan. As an Alpha he couldn’t control himself even when quite a few decades older then the boy can easily distinguish the rights between the wrongs. The kid; Tim was his name if he cared enough to further acknowledge it then just being a simple little, newly presented Omega to get a good time in question knew tons times infinity more then he could ever have in his pinky toe. ‘I-it was called for?! That w-w-was wrong, s-so, so wrong?!’Annoying high-pitched voice was going to get both their asses caught if the elder didn’t do anything about it to which he did once pinning the way tinier Omega to the tiled floor. His huger then life hand covered up the agape mouth filled with mostly crooked baby teeth close to yelling that thankfully for his own sick relief came to a sudden stop._  

_His gravelly voice pipes up again and it was calmer in tone this time, ‘...Shush, baby boy, quiet for the Alpha_ _’_  

_‘Hmph?!’ A choked noise came from the boy that was a mixture to a feared whimper and a cry to help, ‘N-_ _nooo_ _...?!’_  

_A sound that both should know full well escapes into the tense silence that being the Alpha zipping down his mud-covered black pants. Dark eyes coming from the_ _Omegan_ _child went wide in terror over it even when young understood what to come wasn’t a good outcome for him. No child should be ever enduring something like this where he began to squirm then wiggle endlessly in yet another attempt to break himself free like the last time with no effect. ‘I want you to suck me off. That’s all as it won’t leave too much evidence in its wake. So, don’t worry your pretty_ _lil_ _’ face about it, ‘kay?’ What the boy saw next; a fully erected cock to be currently poking out from the elder’s boxers terrified him to the very core to a point that it would leave lasting damage for him in the future. The hand covering the Omega’s mouth was pulled off after giving a warning not to yell or there be worse punishments for the boy staring back with shear shock._  

_Shock that was causing the boy to hyperventilate at the thought to having that large obscene object in his tiny mouth that at its age couldn’t handle its girth or he’ll be in risk to choking on it but the Alpha likely wouldn’t care. Soon the Omega felt his messy locks being gripped harshly from behind, slowly tugged on over to the tip to the man’s cock and any means to escaping this was growing nonexistent in his once hopeful eyes. It was when a saving grace came in the form of someone calling his name in the distance that sounded so familiar like his very mother calling out just for him alone. ‘Mommy?! Ma?! You’re there...?!?’ He remembered tugging away from the man’s grasp, busting out the closet and yelling at what he presumed to be her however when his little feet stopped in its tracks, he’s meet with absolutely nothing else but the cold air on his hot flustered skin, odd looks from other patients and doctors. Another thing he remembers was a firm, strong hand dropping hard on his slumped shoulder that went stiff upon impact to soon see the Alpha guard smirking down at him with a small all knowing, shit eating grin._  

_‘_ _Ain’t_ _done yet with_ _yo_ _...’_  

“... You?! Hey?! Stay with me, right now?! Don’t drop off the face of the dang earth?! Need you very much awake for this?!” 

The said male fading in to out of consciousness being yelled at to stay awake stirs from so with half lidded eyes that felt so heavy. “... U-ugh...” What he really needed now to go into an Omega drop then to be randomly, out the blue thrown into memory lane. That certain memory back at the hospital when an unexperienced to somewhat gullible child was not needed at the moment. Only heartache will come from that and Tim really needed to be strong or more so try to be that way when biting back a muffled moan. Lustful noises like that would only get a rise to go on overdrive with the Alpha sitting over him whom kept up the pace of pumping his cock with one hand and the other’s fingers scissoring inside his tight hole.  

Alex spoken up and getting the Omega’s attention from anywhere else back at the male ahead, “You’re not as lubricated as much like I wanted but it will do...” Fingers exited from the hole with a loud pop where it was seen with little to no slick on it. A whine came it of it sadly to Tim’s disgruntled self that should’ve held it back from the other’s line of hearing that caught onto it with a smirk. “...But maybe I can get it lubed up enough, hopefully” Possibly not as Tim had never been a really good Omega on that aspect among the other things too like personality; too brash and too ‘big’ unlike the delicate ‘normal’ proportions for Alphas dominating selves. Only thing that were similar to regular Omegas was that he had heats even if he kept himself medicated enough to not have them on a normal basis, some natural instincts along with sexual organs lastly, the pitiful urge to get fucked to cease the pain by the glasses wearing Alpha. An Alpha who he couldn’t even freaking stand in the slightest ever even before this horrible occurrence that brought everyone involved through the bouts to total insanity caused by the faceless eldritch. 

In agony his heat was getting ten times worse for him when whatever the other man was doing obviously wasn’t enough for his body to possibly bear any longer. “... P-p-p... Alex, please...” The smaller and Omega to the two lets out another gurgled cry as he weakly moves his head towards the doorway. A doorway lacking to a door where behind was holding his Beta lover most likely succumbing to death and he was doing nothing to stop that from happening to him. All alone he would be if the man he really did care for, not always showing the best attitude or gratification or love towards past away was the only person he had left now. “... Ssstop I-it... I’m b-begging you...” Then moments later with his continuing pleas he saw Alex duck his head into his neck once again to harshly bite at the sensitive flesh.  

"... You really are mines, Tim. Mines and mines only, got that...?" 

“A-argh. No...” He softly groans. 

“... Oh, yes I am” The Alpha with a hand wrapped around the Omega’s now hardened cock can see the pearly white spots of come starting to form at the tip, “I will only be your Alpha and mate if you like it or not. Have been wanting you for so long now way before this whole fucking mess had even started” 

A thumb was moved over to the tip in result leaving Tim to shift then whimper more in discomfort over it when blindly bucking his hips up in the air. “...Alex... W-what are you doing... L-l-let gooo...” His almost badly whiny voice lets out the squeaky groan that held back all the wrong feelings that he couldn’t allow it to be seen by the other man. Tim’s face puffs up and darken in a blush that washes over his face down to his chest as the pumping on his cock gotten slower then abruptly stop. Thick legs continued to spasm and twitch where before long the Alpha had wrapped them around his waist upon having discreetly taking off his pants before Tim’s whines. Whines that turned into horrified, undignified shrieks when seeing the appendage already hard in front him that may not have been the biggest he’s seen but it was sure as hell long.  

“See you’re staring at it. You miss having something like this inside you, huh?” It has been quite a while since had an Alpha’s cock inside him but this wasn’t the ideal time to really have one since this was itching to be quite extremely dubious at best. Also, he was just simply never a fan of Alphas in that aspect, really to be all honest especially the other man who was a bad representation of them. “Now before I go in. Suck, cause you aren’t producing enough slick from your hole for myself to easily slid in” A blunt order was given when he saw the Alpha’s fingers move towards his face and sadly, he followed it when moving himself upwards to softly suck. The other hand that wasn’t near his face with fingers in his mouth was still secured around his own cock where it hadn’t moved a single inch despite his body’s pleas to continue on with his mind even when turning in a doggy, dazed state was in control. It was slowly breaking down the protected shield made up in his head when the pumping of his cock started up again with the thumb taken off the tip. 

There were the few fingers from the other hand Tim was still sucking at the three fingers in his mouth he couldn’t help to accidentally bite down at the bony flesh that instantly pulled away, “... Sss. A-ack ...” Wrong move to clamp down at the hand as said hand slaps across his face leaving a bright hand print in its wake. _‘... Little s-stupid fucking fat ass bitch...’_ Was cursed out loudly at him as he must’ve numbed that hand with fingers coated in his damp watery saliva which now was rubbed against the man’s chest to stop the ache. But before he can react going on from it the hand was moved instantly to prodding his puckering hole that tightly clenches as the fingers were pumping in and out where he must’ve not been giving the other man the needed reactions of pleasure when he felt undeniably the whole fist move inside. A loud grunt escapes his lips by it where he had to arch his back up to accommodate to the hand wiggling in his ass that felt like any wrong will claw at his muscles.  

“C’mon... Stupid ass bitch... Scream...” Both hands went at a quicker pace with Alpha pheromones going crazier in desire yet to be the least satisfied by the smaller male. “... Scream my name like a good slut and I may be easier with you…” Another sign that the other man was growing impatient by the dark brunette’s unwillingness to submissively break for him came when he begun to bite at the flesh. The bite marks were like the others were unforgivingly deep which left the Omega to wail in pain over it when pushing his bound hands at the man’s chest who didn’t light up. All it done was to have the man from above push down further on him where he was helplessly pinned to the cold stone floor by the man giving him no mercy whatsoever in the slightest. Pain was unimageable to even bare for any longer as the very last string holding everything inside him together snapped in one millisecond when the fist departed to be instantly about to be replaced with something else a bit bigger.  

“... G-gah?! Shit?! A-Alex, argh...?!” 

“... Yeah, scream for even him to hear!?!” 

Then with all the might the Alpha held in himself to once try to hold back was released on the smaller male in one hearty thrust into the yet loose enough hole. Soon to his relief and the Omega’s horror his pace went deeper and heavier as he nibbles softly at the male’s neck nearing to the scent glands already producing that sweet, delicious smell he enjoyed smelling from afar. Even when the other had hidden himself with a heavy layer of scent repressors and taking a buttload to suppressants to hide his true nature but with him, he’s always from the start able to tell at least something to be off about the grumpy heavy smoker below him. Someone he had deeply desired for was exactly where he wanted to be with the other basically clinging onto him for dear life when another thrust sent a deep rumble. It made him extremely proud of himself by the mere swell in his chest that all this had occurred just for him and he was given the best opportunity. 

An ear-piercing screech that can burst anyone’s eardrums came from Tim but for the taller male it was annoying, yes didn’t stir him. Only thing it done really was give him all the more reason to do what he’s doing and taking what should have been his from the very beginning yet couldn’t be so until right this moment. “N-no?! Please Alex... Argh s-ssstop?!” Tim hisses through clenched teeth with balled up fists pressed up on the man’s chest where the bones were slightly feeling like they were snapping by the force being returned back. His own body was now fighting a petty brawl against him when it was greedily taking the intruding cock like he was simply a young child at a candy store. A gurgled moan or more a dozen of them escapes him sadly enough with another exceptionally powerful thrust that he can feel with the others when feeling his hot skin slap across the other man. 

“I see you’re finally enjoying what I’m giving you. Argh, damn and you’re taking me in so well even without any lube or slick...” 

Tim will never like this one single bit even though his body and slowly his deteriorating mind was relishing in the pain of his head being subsided, “... N-no?! What can y-you not understand I-in all t-this?! I. I d-don't like you a-and ever w-w-will?! I like J-j-j. Jay more then you...?!” 

Soon the smaller male was given a harsh bite to the shoulder where he couldn’t help to let out yet another needy moan. “You’ll never get it, will you?” An intimidating growl made the Omega in all this cowering with ass humiliatingly in the air. “You’re mine and when it comes time you’ll understand” A horrible threat to what may come down the road hopefully never to come for Tim as he gyrates his hips in a manner, he’s sickeningly getting more of the other man’s unprotected cock. Something he was absolutely terrified of since a young child where then he choked on the swollen thing when swaying forwards when feeling his ass cheeks slapping across with the other’s groin. It was a knot where an Omega, him will be inevitably locked together with the Alpha that was the worst person in the world; Alex who wasn’t even in his best state of mind. “You’ll be mines. Not Jays” Nails dug into the waist of Tim as he grunts upon feeling his cock spasm slightly in the Omega who was now in a weaker, subdued position that was slowly submitting to him one way or another. 

It will only be time until his knot will inflate in the quivering Omega he desired since the very start but couldn’t be together due to others getting in his way mostly the Beta dying in the nearest room right next to them. Maybe it can lead to something amusingly enough with the other to carrying his seed too if it was lucky enough or maybe unluckier to happen for himself and likely to be more worse off for Tim in the most part in bringing an unwanted life into the world that came from such a horrible encounter. A condom hadn’t been worn since he was so deep in the mood to achieve his mind’s cravings that he wasn’t able to put one on at the time and know if his knot swelled the likelihood to an unwanted pregnancy would likely occur. The outcomes to this event wasn’t really on his mind for the most part as he kept making his movements deeper and shallower by the second. Currently in the position they were in was getting quite stale as he turns the other to be on his hands and knees; one idealistic way he wanted the Omega to be in but due to the other’s stubbornness it was a while until it happened right now. 

“A-Alex... Augh... Its f-f-...” Tim felt complexly awful that his body was like this where he had so many times tried to hide his nature from the cruel, unforgiving world around him that couldn’t care less about Omega such as him. If he was bonded even against his own will he would only be seen as the other man’s possession to either own or throw away then an actual human being. “... Feels ssso g-good...” Saddening that he desperately utters those words to the Alpha whom smirked down at him as he only bobs back and forth on the cock, he can already feel horrifyingly enough in the pit of his stomach was swelling in size. The heat had made it a bit easier for him to bear but it hurts that he was giving himself to someone that wasn’t who he loves. “... P-please ugh, k-k...” It was Alex who he could never be around without just huffing in great annoyance over pretty much all the time in their time knowing when another.  

“Please what? I can’t know or even do without you telling me?”  

The thrusts came much slower than what Tim would’ve liked when it came into a still stop just to tease his heat-stricken self, “... F-fuck?! Fuck, J-just get this s-shit done and over with, Alex?! Knot m-me already... Shit...?!” 

“Aw. Someone like yourself just moments ago was yelling at me to stop wants more? Are you sure this is really what you want from me? Me of all people you want to knot you?” The Alpha questioned Tim with a condescending laugh like he didn’t even know what he wanted though he did to some point made not so well working by the heat being forced upon him in this manner. A sense of pure stupidity came to make himself feel like he wasn’t worth anything and shouldn’t be left alone with his devices instead to simply leave it in the Alpha’s hands like a good Omega. “When I knot you there’s no going back from this, y’know? We’ll be locked in place until it goes down then we be able to separate? Gives you the higher chance to getting knocked up?” There’s that cackling, broken laughter again leaving the male being roughly rammed endlessly from behind to groan weakly in dismissal over it when wiggling his hips to help ease the tension. At the current moment Tim couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much about the leading consequences set up by both of their actions as his heat forced upon him needed to be helped by the Alpha. His hole once very tight and small had been stretched out far from its normal extent as he returns to arching his back to keep accommodating to the new extremes going on.  

“Y-yes?! Fuck... J-j-just fucking do it?!” He surprisingly manages to croak out in a barely hearable, coherent sentence, “... I. I need t-the pain to stop...” 

“As you wish, Tim” 

His mind was barely there as he simply laid there like a rare glass toy shattered in a million pieces on the floor after a nasty fall. This wasn’t what he wanted to be at in his life; begging for an Alpha’s knot but that can only be coming from the heat doing this to him. It wasn’t genuinely him wanting this and it wasn’t like he was worse pleading for the other man to mark him as his for life. Which that be ten times worse for himself to bear that he was basically giving up his blooming relationship with Jay for an ‘better’ mate. The brunette knew that wasn’t the cause either as he’ll never leave for such petty reasons and do that to someone understanding and caring that’s been by his side through a lot of awful shit.  

Soon he was met with something he should’ve expected but hoped wouldn’t happen as he felt a slimy, warm tongue traveling all over his neck and shoulders that already dawned horribly mutilating hickeys. Tim shivers immensely with the glands on his neck in annoyingly enough pulsating once sensing the muscle object slimming its saliva around the sensitive skin. “H-hngh... W-what are you d-d-doing?” Voice from deep and unsettled grown weak as Tim tries to turn his head around to ask that when feeling teeth graze against his neck. “... Alex... What a-are you doing... N-no?!” He couldn’t help to widen his eyes at it when staring back at the man that didn’t turn his head up to see him when continuing to do what he’s doing that didn’t help his uneasiness. 

“Whatcha think, Tim? When heh, I’m knotting you I’m marking you as mines too while I’m at it?” 

“... What… Y-you can’t do t-that...?!?” It was said like it was nothing for Tim to worry at all about as he can only shake his head no at the thought while getting a bit of a clearer mind when trying to pull away only to find himself well, locked in place with the other man, “... I. I o-only told you to k-knot me, that’s a-all…?!?!” 

“Guess you caught me lying, huh? I wonder how that feels?” 

Felt like shit to be lying about so many things that not only hurt himself but as well many other people connected to him who didn’t deserve to be in this messy shit, they’re currently in he’s always felt like he was mostly the one to blame. Even when Jay told him that it really wasn’t and that they both be able to fix everything that’s shit better one way or another the lone Omega still however felt great guilt over it. Now he couldn’t feel anything expect for the Alpha’s muscle to bone breaking thrusts that made him in the end act like nothing but wobbly jelly whilst the tongue done its work in slicking up his skin. The tongue was invasive as Tim attempted to move himself away from the contact but a long, bony hand wrapped around his neck and before long he was made to stay stiffly in place. Teeth were now soon quickly replaced from the previous tongue that felt oh so, sharper then when he was given the hickeys as they in one single bite breaks the skin in the middle of his neck.  

After the initial loud scream coming from Tim was done out mostly from the pure pain to it all after the breaking of skin to then the faint forming to the permeant mark, “... Argh...” Now he was stuck in a messy bond with someone that isn't in his right mind right now against his will. Tears were now streaming down his face once again as he tries to move his hands up to his face to wipe them away however the Alpha made one finally pained jab inside him that quick seconds later blew a hot, sticky mess inside him. It left his stomach, the area giving him the worst self-confidence issues immediately bloat up discomfort where he moves his hands down there to rub. A low gurgle came from the pit of his stomach as his vision blurs a little to see blackness fading around his sight where he can barely tell the other man pulling out after the knot swell down in size. “... I-I. A-Alex. In pain still...” The knot hurts coming in or out for Tim where he was helped to lay down on his side on the floor with Alex actually being soft with him when gently nuzzling up against him, scenting with his strong scent that somehow calmed him down.  

“... I know it does but I’m here for you. Always...” 

That in itself was yet another bold-faced lie told to him as the other man soon afterwards with the faintest head filling up with a heavy feeling left the building leaving him literally alone. A choked sob came and went as Tim lazily lifts himself up, tugging once discarded clothes back onto his shivering, sweat and slick coated body. Even when in excruciating pain he knew there was someone else that be much worse off bleeding away all by himself amongst hopefully not but hearing the sounds that came from himself and the used to be a friend to them gone critically insane by the faceless being in the shadows. When he came bolting into the room the Beta was in that he couldn’t get into in time he saw the other slumped up to a wall weakly holding onto his side which was heavily drenched in blood. “... F-f-fuck... Jay, a-are you alright…?” The Omega asked, limping over to where the other sat as he slowly bent down and frantically searching up to down on the male to see if there was any life in the man. 

His scent lingering with fear, distress, and well most of all sex would’ve caused anyone to go instantly mad upon smelling it. That must’ve had some impact to get the one man with his head lowered to swiftly lift his head up to stare back at him in shock. "... O-oh shit. What did. What did Alex even do to you...?" Jay asks in a soft voice, occasionally choking up some droplets of blood from his mouth. Somehow the Beta was able to sniff him to understanding that something must’ve gone wrong with Alex and him even when being presumably knocked out for some time. When that was recognized Tim in response wrinkles up his nose, sniffling before being gently tugged in a surprised hug which he didn’t dare pull back in shock when instantly holding onto the other man. 

“... H-he knotted and m-marked me...” 

“Oh... Fuck, Tim. I. I’m so sorry...” 

The incident between himself and the Alpha wasn’t further talked about since as Tim stated to the other man that a bullet to the side was a lot more important than his issue. It didn’t end well really as he was kept with the pushing questions by the other man if he was truly alright which it wouldn’t take a genius to know he really wasn’t by his pained expression. All the while in return Tim tried to explain that they can figure that shit out when finishing up with Jay’s issues. In the corner of his eyes when helping the other back to the car he can see the other was still going to be persistent about his wellbeing as well that couldn’t be that ignored when having a permeant reminder to it in the middle on his neck. But maybe he can get through this little hurdle even when he couldn’t know how to or it may or may not be difficult down the road for him like he’s done with everything else. 


End file.
